1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for transferring torque from a driving member to a workpiece when the driving member is preferably a hand or machine driven screwdriver, wrench or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrenches, screwdrivers and the like are known with the art being well developed. Various ratchet wrenches are known, presumably functioning successfully to prevent rotation of a workpiece counter to a desired direction in which the workpiece is rotated by action of the wrench, during periods when the wrench is not used to apply torque to the workpiece.
Typical ratchet wrenches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,537,175; 2,539,861; 3,448,641; 3,635,654; 3,659,484; 3,724,298; 4,053,037 and 4,211,127. These devices all share a common shortcoming: none of these devices can apply torque to a nut or bolt confined in tight quarters. These wrench apparatus have somewhat bulky heads, rendering it impossible to apply torque to nuts and bolts which are difficult to reach with one's hands.
Also relevant to this invention is apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,025 which provides a bolt starting device having a driving stud for starting or removing loose bolts. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,025 apparatus includes a ratchet device for driving the bolt in either direction.